Forbidden Grove
The Forbidden Grove is a location visited in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. It is where the Evil Tree is located and plays a large part in the history of Geppetto, Amelia and Pinocchio. History The Forbidden Grove lies deep within the Mirror World and is only accessible by placating the nearby flower spirits so that they will permit you entry to it. The Grove was not always an evil place, but it has become that over time. When a band of thieves entered the Mirror World and began plundering it of all its treasures, they were caught and executed in the Forbidden Grove. Their souls remained with the grove, corrupting the trees within it and cursing them with greed and darkness. It was this corruption that led to the grove becoming the Forbidden Grove. Wood from the trees in the Forbidden Grove has magical properties. For the most part, it carries the curses and darkness of the trees condemned by the thieves' souls. However, if a pure-hearted person creates something from the wood, the creation will be free of curses and will, instead, come to life. This is how the puppet boy Pinocchio was made. The central tree in the grove is where the majority of corruption seems to be located. This tree is called the Evil Tree and the darkness in it is strong enough to corrupt others who spend time near it. It was this tree that eventually overcame the woodcarver Geppetto and turned him into the evil Puppet Master. The Puppet Master created an entire army of puppets out of wood from the Forbidden Grove. When he was brought back from the dead in the body of a puppet, the Puppet Master also raised this army up to destroy the world and get revenge on those who had killed him. The Evil Tree was set ablaze in order to weaken and stop this army. When the Evil Tree was set on fire, the soul of the final Cinderella, Katherine Belloni, was also released. It had been sacrificed and imprisoned in the tree by the evil Godmother, Amelia. This fire also weakened Pinocchio, as he had also been made from the cursed wood. The fire started at the Evil Tree by the Fairytale Detective would've spread, presumably destroying the entire grove. Whatever was left of it would have likely been purified by the Magic Glass Wand before the Detective left the Mirror World. Notable Residents * Evil Tree Relevant Parables Geppetto and Pinocchio (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a woodcarver named Geppetto, who traveled the world in search of wood suitable to carve his puppet masterpiece. One day, his wife Amelia brought him wood from the Forbidden Grove, with which he carved a puppet named Pinocchio. To his surprise, the puppet came to life. Pinocchio was shunned by villagers for being a sentient puppet, so he started telling lies to get people's attention. Seeing his son's loneliness, Geppetto spent several months in the Forbidden Grove carving a giant wooden Beast to act as his son's companion and protector. The time Geppetto spent in the Grove corrupted him, and he grew obsessed with carving puppets, even neglecting his family for the sake of creating more puppets. The villagers grew afraid of Geppetto and his creepy puppets, so they had him put to death. Devastated, Pinocchio blamed himself for his dad's death. He decided to redeem himself by searching for Cinderella, so that he might help his mother revive his dad. The Forbidden Grove (from The Final Cinderella) Deep inside the Mirror World lies a grove of trees filled with great spiritual power. This magical grove can only be accessed by means of specially enchanted mirrors. Long ago, a band of thieves found one of these mirrors and entered into the Mirror World to plunder its treasures. However, they were caught and executed in the magical grove. In death, their souls lingered, corrupting the trees with their hatred and greed. The trees became twisted and deformed, and the grove came to be known as the Forbidden Grove. It is said that if a pure-hearted person created a puppet with wood from these trees, the puppet would be given a soul and come to life. However, if the puppet maker had a tainted heart, the puppet would be soulless. Those who spend too much time in the Forbidden Grove will gradually become corrupted by the thieves' souls and the Evil Trees. Only the Magic Glass Wand is able to purify the Grove. Gallery Mirror woodpile.jpg|Geppetto's Work Station and Wood Pile, Outside the Grove flower spirits.jpg|Flower Spirits Guarding the Entrance to Forbidden Grove forbidden with puppets.jpg|The Forbidden Grove Katherine evil tree.jpg|Katherine's Soul Trapped in Evil Tree puppets in flames.jpg|Geppetto's Puppet Army in Flames Katherine soul released.jpg|The Fire in the Evil Tree Releases Katherine's Soul forbidden on fire.jpg|Forbidden Grove on Fire Pinocchio weakened.jpg|Pinocchio Weakened by the Evil Tree's Destruction Forbiddengrove gem.jpg|"The Forbidden Grove" Parable Gem forbidden grove parable.jpg|Forbidden Grove Parable Image forbidden grove parable photo.jpg|Forbidden Grove Parable Photo Category:Places Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Locations